Let the Trial Begin
by xxnakoudo.no.avuaxx
Summary: New story I'm working on, the Fairy tail S Class trial with a few different people in it. Mainly adventure with some romance, hurt/comfort, and friendship. Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, and Elfgreen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Minna this is my first fan fiction, I've been reading a lot of fan fiction lately, and thought I'd try to write one. Okay hope you enjoy!**

Wendy POV

The guild is really busy today, there are people rushing in and out taking all sorts of kinds of jobs and confirming it with Mira. Even Lucy went on a mission by herself (she always takes on jobs with team Natsu.) I went and sat at the bar and talked to Mira-nee, "Mira-nee why is the guild so busy today?" "Oh, because the S-Class trial is in a week, and master is announcing the candidates this afternoon," Mira replied.

***Time skip***

No ones POV

The guild is as roudy as usual, with everyone fighting and Elfman yelling "FIGHTING IS MAN!" Master Makarov walks up on a stage with Erza and Guildarts to his right, and Lauxs and Mira-Jane to his left. "LISTEN UP BRATS!" he yells. Everyone ignores Master Makarov, and continues fighting. Mira transforms into her Satan soul and yells "SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO MASTER!" Then the whole guild goes silent. "Thanks Mira," master muttered. "The rules are simple you may have a partner but they can not be a S-Class mage, and only one person can win. It's time to announce the participants of the S-Class trial!"

"LEVY MCGARDEN" O.O

"GRAY FULLBUSTER" S-Class here i come!

"ELFMAN STRAUSS" S-CLASS IS MAN!

"FREED JUSTINE" I will win for Laxus!

"JUVIA LOCKSER" Juvia wanted to be Gray-sama's partner. T-T

"NATSU DRAGNEEL" I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!

"LUCY HEARTFILIA" ^.^

"This concludes the participants of the S-Class trial, you have one week to train before the trial. On the day of the trial meet at the guild at noon" Master announces.

***Time skip 1 week***

Makarov POV  
The first pair to show up is Freed and Bickslow, as they approach, Freed greets me,"Good Morning Master." While I am talking to Freed, Gray and Loke walk up "Hey Gramps," Gray says. Then Elfman and Evergreen greet me "Morning master." My eyes widen as I see Gajeel with Levy slung over his sholder banging on his back to let her down. I hear Gray say "Geez, get a room," and I chuckle as Levy's face goes bright red. "Gajeel let me down!" Levy yells, then he sets her down on her feet. Then I hear Juvia say "Good morning Gray-sama," as he tries to shake her off his arm. Then Lisanna comes to stand by me and says, "Morning Master." "Oh, Good morning Lisanna. Are you Juvia's partner for the trial?" i asked. "Yes sir," she replied. Then I see Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Lucy running towards us, "Hey Gramps!" Natsu yells. "Sorry we're late," Lucy finishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy POV

We are on a ship on our way to Nakoudo Island for the S Class trial, and of course Natsu and Gajeel can't even stand up they are so sick. I kinda feel bad for them, as I am thinking this all Natsu could muster out "Wendy...Tr..oia." Wendy looked at me for approval and I nodded my head, then she went to heal Natsu and Gajeel. After Wendy gave Natsu the troia he was running all over the boat, Natsu was running towards me and before he got to me Gray tripped him and he fell on me. When I opened my eyes i realized the position we were in and blushed, he was straddling me and had his left hand on my left breast. As we both flushed the color of Erza's hair, all of the S class participants laughed as I Lucy kicked Natsu off of me.

Ten more minutes later the boat stops as the island is in sight. "LISTEN UP BRATS! When you get to the island there are seven routes A-G, 2 of the routes you will fight an S class mage, 4 other routes you will fight the other participants, and 1 route is a free route where you have to fight no one. You can use as much magic as you want. The trial begins NOW, Good luck!  
As soon as master says this Natsu is the first fly off but he is stopped by a rune and yells "FREED!" But he realizes that Freed and Bickslow are already gone, and Evergreen rewrites the rune so she and Elfman can get off the boat. Then Levy came up to me and whispered "Since Wendy helped Gajeel, I will rewrite the rune so you guys can go too." After Levy rewrote the rune I grabbed Wendy and we jumped off the ship and yelled "Thanks Levy-chan!" When we got there we saw that routes B, D, and G were already taken so we took a random route which happened to be route E.

Gray POV

Loke and I were the last ones to the island and the only route left was route C, so we walked into the tunnel. We walked for what seemed like hours, until we came to a clearing until we saw two figures standing on the other side of the clearing. We saw a brawny figure, and a small girly figure. " Well hello boys," the girl said. The two stepped forward to reveal them selves as Elfman and Evergreen. As they walked up Elfman yelled "FIGHTING IS MAN!" I get into my fighting stance as i yell "Ice make: Hammer!" A giant hammer appears above Elfman and Evergreen, it falls on them and smashes them into the ground. Evergreen gets up and says "So ice boy is ready to fight?"

Levy POV

Gajeel and i took route D, we walked in silence until we came to a clearing where we saw one figure standing there. The figure said " Well, well, looks like you two are the lucky ones." Gajeel and I immediately turn and look at each other with wide eyes. The figure said "I'm sorry Levy, i don't want to fight you but i have to." Oh no, why Erza, I thought. Then Gajeel yelled "Iron Dragon: Iron Fist! You might be scared to fight her but I'm not." "Re-quip: Heavens Wheel Armor!" Erza yelled. Erza draws her swards and keeps Gajeel's Iron fist from striking her.

Freed POV

Bickslow and I finally come to a clearing, we took path G. I am kind of nervous, I hope we dont fight any girls. I dont like taking the chance of hurting a girl, but you gotta do what you gotta do, worst of all I hope we don't fight Erza. T-T I see two figures walk into the clearing one has a tall slim curvy body, and the other is short with long pigtails. "Hello," the tall blonde said. "Dark Ecriture: Absolute Shadow!" I said. An electric orb forms in my right hand and I cast it towards the two females.

Juvia POV

Lisanna and Juvia walked down path F for a long time, and all Juvia can think about is Gray-sama, Juvia hopes he is safe. We finally walk into an opening and find master sitting on a rock looking at a lacrima crystal looking at the battles. Master looks up and says "Hello, Juvia and Lisanna. I assume you took the free route," It's kinda sad, i wanted to battle someone, I thought. "Come children, and watch how the first round of the trial plays out." Juvia and Lisanna each sit to one of the master's sides.

Happy POV

Natsu and I entered route A, I flew Natsu all the way to a clearing. There was a bulky figure waiting for us, "Hello, Natsu" the voice said. "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu yelled. "Fire Dragon: Roar!" Natsu's roar threw Laxus against the wall.


End file.
